Zootopia's Foxy Surprise Parties For Princess Merida
Nick loved the Caledonian Forest in Scotland so he thought Princess Merida deserved a suprise party because she'd built a colorful kirk, a botanical garden that included a tall fountain, and a treehouse her and the foxes could share. Nick also loved the painting of foxes Merida created on his trailer he used when he knew he or another fox needed to migrate. So the first surprise party for Princess Merida was during the week of Eostre and Easter Celtic and Christian holidays celebrated around the same time. The next suprise party for Princess Merida planned by Zootopia's foxes was after she'd caught lots of fish, and they planned to celebrate Litha with her. But they foxes did more than just gather herbs and light candles while celebrating this holiday of the light and sun on June 21. Nick Wilde and Zuzo a spirit fox played some music and sang together, Finnick gave Princess Merida a charm bracelet with fox charms and the colors for the holiday Litha which are blue, green, and yellow. The bat-eared fox Bhati from the Pride Lands she gave Princess Merida a ring that showed a tiny running fox in the middle and emerald, sapphire, plus cat's eye gemstones. Then Ethiopian wolves gave Princess Merida tapestries of Africa that showed them and their African Wild Dog cousins. The Artic fox was the one who gave Princess Merida an abolone fox pendant, and then the Corsac fox gave Princess Merida a robe she could wear when she became queen of Scotland. This celebration of Litha the foxes also let her join their family dance at night. Princess Merida third suprise party was Samhain which is the ancient original Celtic name of the day we called Halloween. they put some of today's ways to celebrate Oct.31 and the old Celtic ways together during this late surpise party. Pumpkins, muffins, apples, and corn to eat, and fun activities like Zuzo dancing with a scarecrow, Reirei a black-backed jackal singing, plus dancing and games all canines could share on the night of Oct31. Princess Merida enjoyed the whole celebration with the foxes and their cousins. Then Princess Merida's funnest surprise party of all was when she visited the shelter she'd built for her the foxes to share, to celebrate the special holidays of December altogether, plus jackals, coyotes, and wolves were invited too. But Yule is the Celtic holiday that foxes are a symbol of so it was quite special to party with Princess Merida through the month. Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yule Dec.21 and Christmas Dec.25 were the well known holiday Zootopia's canines and Princess Merida celebrated together. Yule celebrates rebirth of the sun and hope for the return of light and life, it was a day of hope and joy, wine and ale were shared, cattle were eaten so people wouldn't starve during winter, and mistletoe and Holly were sacred plants of this Celtic holiday Yule. Christmas is a Christian holiday, but if you read books or have special coloring books you'll learn it's celebrated nearly worldwide, so the canines and Princess Merida had no trouble adding extra fun to their celebration of Christmas.